


newest addition

by buckleydiazenthusiast



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birds, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, eddie would literally melt for his boys, terrible at writing fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast
Summary: buck, eddie, and christopher get a bird!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 12





	newest addition

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a video of a parakeet on instagram and i had an ,,,, epiphany

"daddy can we pleeeeease get a bird", christopher asked his father, the human version of "🥺".

"don't you want a pet, eddie? they're so fun", asked eddie's man-child boyfriend, buck.

"what do you even need a pet for? all they do is just shit and eat", eddie asked.

"you do that too, so i don't think there will be much of a difference-" buck was cut off by a glare from his boyfriend.

"come on, we'll take good care of it. pleeeeeeeeaaaase.", christopher whined.

"fine, what kinda bird". the question sounded more like a command.

"a parakeet!", chris exclaimed.

eddie rolled his eyes like an impulsive teenager. "yeah ok whatever we'll get you a bird", he sighed.

"it worked!! thanks daddy!"

"yeah, thanks a lot daddy", buck said in a teasing tone before kissed both chris's forehead and eddie's crimson red cheek.


End file.
